Valentine's Day
by Nathalie.S
Summary: Es el Día de San Valentín y todo el mundo tiene un regalo... excepto Hinata. Sasuke va a hacer algo al respecto. Sasuhina traducido


**Valentine's Day**

**Sasuke U./Hinata H.**

**Sumary: **Es el Día de San Valentín y todo el mundo tiene un regalo... excepto Hinata. Sasuke va a hacer algo al respecto. Sasuhina traducido.

**Nota de la autora**: Ola lectoras y lectores :D, se que es algo atrasado, pero aun así espero que lo disfruten, Es mi primer fic traducido (con el permiso de la autora: randomhyuuga, arigato girl), así que pueden haber algunos errores con la ortografía etc.…, en lo personal esta historia me agrado muchísimo, tanto que mírenme aquí, perdiendo 1 hora de mi vida traduciendo lol

**Advertencias:** Sasuhina. Fashblack and Anti Sakura e Ino.

**Este fic no me pertenece es de random hyuuga y los personajes son única y exclusivamente de masashi kishimoto**

.

.

.

.

.

&

Sasuke se escondió detrás de un árbol mientras observaba los regalos del Día de San Valentín de los demás. Todo el mundo parecía tener uno. Al mirar alrededor del grupo, se fijó en la única niña que no había recibido ningún regalo, ni siquiera una tarjeta. Nada. Sakura había recibido algunos de Naruto y Rock Lee. Ino había conseguido algunos de Chouji y Shikamaru. Neji le dio una a Tenten. Todas las niñas habían recibido regalos, a excepción de Hinata.

Sasuke miró a su alrededor buscando a Kiba y Shino, los únicos amigos de la hyuuga, pero no los encontró en ninguna parte. "_Debía estar sola" _Suspiró y salió de detrás del árbol. Inmediatamente se arrepintió.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura tanto Ino chillaron. Sasuke podía sentir sus cejas contraerse.

"Sasuke-kun, tengo un San Valentín para ti!" dijeron ambas al unísono. Ni a Sakura e Ino le gustó cómo la otra estaba robando sus líneas, así que comenzaron a discutir.

Sasuke suspiró de nuevo y sacó una pequeña caja del bolsillo de su chaqueta. Sakura e Ino al instante dejaron de luchar y se quedaron mirando al azabache y la cajita con un tintineante deseo en sus ojos. Sasuke estaba casi seguro de que en cualquier momento aquellas dos chicas se abalanzarían sobre él como animales. Y así fue. "¿ Es para mi Sasuke-kun?" Ino preguntó dulcemente.

Sasuke casi amordazado suspiró. "No es para ti", replicó con frialdad.

El rostro de Ino cayó y Sakura comenzó a saltar arriba y abajo. "Eso significa que es para mí!" -gritó con alegría.

Sasuke cerró los ojos. "No es para que ti tampoco." Podía ver la risita Ino en su carita de satisfacción desde el rabillo de su ojo. Hizo caso omiso a ambas y se acercó a una Hinata sorprendida y desorientada. "Es para ti", dijo en voz baja.

El rostro de hinata adopto un rojo carmesí cuando sintió que los ojos de todos se posaban en ella y Sasuke. Poco a poco fue reaccionando y lo cogió con dedos temblorosos. "gra-gracias, Sasuke-san", balbuceó.

Los ojos de Sasuke atraparon los suyos."¿No vas a abrir?" -le preguntó cordialmente. Con los dedos temblorosos, Hinata comenzó buscando a tientas la tirita que abría la caja pequeña, pero no lo encontró. Sasuke rió. "Ven, déjame ayudarte." Le puso las manos encima de ella y le ayudo en la apertura del regalo

Hinata sonrió mientras miraba el interior de la caja. "¿Hiciste esto?" -preguntó ella. Sasuke asintió y sonrió aún más grande. Le había hecho un rollo de canela. Hinata nuevamente sintió un rubor acumularse rápidamente en su rostro. "mu-muchas gracias-Sasuke-san! se v-ve delicioso", dijo alegremente.

Sasuke no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco ante el comentario."¿Bueno... te lo debía no? esta mañana," dijo, tratando de actuar como si no le importaba.

"¿T-esta mañana?" Hinata preguntó confusa.

Sasuke sonrió levemente levanto la frente. "Por lo menos tratar de recordar, Hinata-chan."

Flash black

_Hinata caminaba en silencio mientras sostenía una cesta en la mano. Se suponía que debía recoger algunas verduras del jardín e ir directamente a casa, pero ella Pero algo había llamado su atención. En su mano, se encontraba un tomate en forma de corazón. Nunca había visto algo tan asombroso antes en su vida. Claro, había visto raras veces tomates con forma de corazones, pero nunca uno tan perfecto. Ella sonrió mientras lo miraba de arriba a abajo. Es extraño cómo la había encontrado en el Día de San Valentín. «Debe ser una señal. Una señal de que quizá este año voy a ser capaz de confesarle ... 'Ella rió suavemente a la idea._

_Justo cuando giro en la esquina, su cabeza chocó contra algo duro y ella cayó al suelo. "Hey!" Hinata levantó la vista alarmada. ¡Había golpeado a alguien!_

_"S-Sasuke-san?" -preguntó ella, tratando de ver si era verdad que aquel joven que estaba delante de ella era el mismo uchiha Sasuke de su clase_

_Sasuke parpadeó un par de veces y luego asintió lentamente. "Hn hyuuga. Ten cuidado", murmuró._

_Hinata respondió. "E…esta bien, Sasuke-san." Se puso de pie y sacudió su vestido. Sasuke se puso de pie, e hizo lo mismo. Después de unos segundos, el silencio se estaba empezando a hacerse un poco incómodo, así que Hinata decidió decir algo. Justo cuando estaba a punto, oyó un gruñido bajo. Ella se pregunto que podía ser, miró hacia atrás y alrededor, pero no pudo encontrar la fuente del ruido. Dos segundos después, lo oyó de nuevo. Rápidamente se volvió hacia Sasuke y se dio cuenta que su rostro estaba rojo. Ella rió. "S-Sasuke-san, ¿tiene h-hambre?" -preguntó ella._

_Sasuke desvió la mirada. "No."Nuevamente, otro gruñido escapó de su estomago. Hinata empezó a reír. Sasuke podía sentir sus mejillas arder de la vergüenza. "Stupido estómago...-murmuró en voz baja._

_Hinata se dio la vuelta y cogió el tomate en forma de corazón. "A-Aquí tienes, Sasuke-san. Y-pu-puede tener este tomate, si-si quiere-balbuceó._

_Sasuke miró el tomate y luego suspiró. Tenía hambre y le ofrecían un tomate. No podía fingir más. Agarró el tomate de las manos de Hinata y le dio un mordisco. ¡Estaba delicioso! Tosió para ocultar su felicidad, porque ante todo estaba su ego y dijo: "Gracias, Hyuuga"_

_Hinata sonrió y dijo: "D..de nada"_

_End of flash black_

"¡Oh!" Hinata, dijo al recordar el tomate de la mañana. "Pero no t..tenia porque…

.

Sasuke sonrió. "No, no tenia. Pero lo hice, Tu me diste mi alimento favorito cuando tenia hambre, así que tenlo, acéptalo."

Hinata se ruborizó. "_Nunca pensé que uchiha san fuese así."_

"Oh, sí," dijo Sasuke. "Había otra razón por la que te hizo ese rollo de canela".

Hinata lo miró con curiosidad. "¿cu-¿Cuál fue la o-otra razón?"

Sasuke sonrió y dijo- "Esto"-y en medio de todos, apretó sus labios a los suyos. Todos los que había estado observando a aquellos dos niños sintieron que sus rostros se teñían de un rojo brillante. Algunos eran de la vergüenza, otros de la ira. El beso duró ocho segundos en donde ambos disfrutaron del momento, Sasuke separó sus labios de los de la hyuuga para decir. "Me gustas" con una mirada de satisfacción en su rostro "¿quieres ser mi san Valentín?"

Hinata no tardo de responder con una sonrisa "Ha…hai"

&

Un rewiew no hace mal a nadie :D

¡los ama y quiere!

Naxiitah-chan and RandomHyuuga


End file.
